User blog:Ceauntay/Box office preview: 'Scooby' to scare off on top of box office
Moviegoers, brace yourself for The Insidious Hop Doo Cope, this weekend’s triple threat consisting of the possessed-child horror film Insidious, the Easter Bunny comedy Hop, the IMAX animated film Scooby-Doo! The Movie and the multiverse thriller Source Code. One of these movies (Source Code) is receiving much better reviews than the others. But the charms of an anthropomorphic CG rabbit that sounds like Russell Brand and poops jelly beans will be too hard to resist, so expect Hop to collect the biggest box-office egg this weekend. The overall box office, however, should once again trail last year’s tally, when Clash of the Titans debuted to a staggering $61.2 million. Doo should be collecting a couple of money to become 2011's biggest box-office opening ever. Here are my predictions for the top five: 1. Scooby-Doo! The Movie: $61 million Warner Bros. animated pic explores around the hometown of Coolsville to search for three missing batteries that goes to the controlable remote control that creates monsters. Created by scentist Dr. Peter Harvey, he was arrested for bringing real monsers from costumes to life when someone else has already found it and brings monsters to life. It's time for Doo and the gang to solve not just their greatest mysteries but also trying to save the world. They're also solving the box office when it should be close on matching the last April release to Clash of the Titans which debuts to $61 million, and went on to make $163 million. Doo will be doubling of it's $30 million budget despite 2. Hop: $28 million Universal’s PG comedy, about the Easter Bunny’s rebellious teenage son (voiced by Brand), should benefit from the fact that spring break starts this weekend for a significant amount of kids. Furthermore, as far as holiday films go, Easter has been underrepresented, so a picture about the tribulations of the future Easter Bunny should seem original enough to appeal to many moviegoers. Hop is the second film produced by Illumination Entertainment, whose first film, Despicable Me, opened to $56.4 million last summer. Hop should bounce away with about half that amount — a solid start for the modestly budgeted ($63 million) half-animated/half-live-action flick. 3. Source Code: $15 million This PG-13 thriller, starring Jake Gyllenhaal as a soldier who, a la Groundhog Day, is repeatedly given the same eight minutes to uncover the terrorist responsible for a Chicago train bombing, has garnered mostly positive reviews from critics. That should go a long way in generating interest amount adult moviegoers, as should what will likely be strong word-of-mouth. Grown-up thrillers, such as Limitless, The Adjustment Bureau, and Unknown, have performed surprisingly well as of late, and while Gyllenhaal is by no means an assured box-office draw, Source Code should continue the trend. The $32 million film is directed by Duncan Jones (Moon), who is likely tired of hearing that he’s also the son of David Bowie. 4. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules: $12 million Wimpy Kid schooled Sucker Punch last weekend by leading the frame with $23.8 million. But now the PG comedy will probably lose much of its family audience to the leporid Hop. A drop of 50 percent should be expected. 5. I Wanna Live The Dream: $10.5 million The Amy Tammie romantic drama slipped 14 percent from last weekend and up to it's total of $70 million. This weekend, this should be passing the $80 million mark and may be on track to pass the Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling romantic drama The Notebook to $81 million to become Nicholas Sparks' highest-grossing film to date. Category:Blog posts